Azüria
Azüria is one of the oldest and largest cities in the world, having been founded at the start of recorded history bu the God-Aem Azürièl himself. It is the seat of Alaem power, and Aem grace, and has been closed off to all non-Aem races since its first bricks were laid out, even forbidding non-Aem slaves from entering its walls. It has the highest density of Alaem in the world, currently housing over 100,000,000 Aem, with 99% of them being Alaem. Satellite Towns The city relies on many dozens of satellite towns on its peninsula, each providing this massive city with its required food and natural resources, from wheat and wood to fish and iron. While these towns are the primary supporters of Azüria, nearly all Aem towns and cities supply this historical place with a wide variety of resources, especially luxury goods, and so do many human and Rakhadi settlements. Outer Districts Within the first walls of Azüria are the Outer Districts, the largest group of districts that comprise of commoners, farmers, and other workers. These districts have been the only districts ever entered by any non-Aem invaders, but were stopped from going any further by the large marble towers of magic that disintegrate any non-Aem, visible or not. Homes here are grouped up into many small sections, the houses being very clumped up and close to one another, surrounded by vast farms that grow any number of crops. About 20,000,000 people live in these districts. The Dark Mountains are also found in these districts, stretching across the western districts, and are the least populated districts in the entire Outer Ring. Middle Districts Past the second line of walls lies the Middle Districts, home to the majority of the city's population and the primary location for merchants and middle class citizens. The homes here are the most densely clustered of the entire city, with dozens of levels to them, winding alleys, underground tunnels and buildings, and even floating and moving city sections. Any Aem that may wander into these districts without extensive knowledge of the layout can become very lost. Approximately 75,000,000 Aem live in these districts, and just about everything can be found, bought, or sold here. Inner Districts The Inner districts are home to the upper class Aem in the city, as well as the location for the all Magic-related structures, such as dozens of Magi Guilds, Healing Temples, Arenas, and Libraries - one of them, the Grand Library of Azüria, is the largest library in the world, containing the oldest of texts and scriptures, including the Scroll of Grom. Everything in these districts is magical, buildings enchanted, sections flying in the sky, magic-guardians protecting the peace, and magic itself lighting the streets at night. Only about 5,000,000 Aem live here, but they are the top of the hierarchy in the entire Alaem, and perhaps even Aem in general, people. Grand Palace The Grand Palace sits at the center of the entire city, walled off and towering far above the clouds. Here, the descendants of Azürièl live and rule their people, and the source of the city's magic is generated. Only Azürièl's family is allowed to enter the Grand Palace, and they ensure the entire city remains safe and runs smoothly. The Grand Palace is unable to be seen from the Outer Districts, due to the distance, but can be seen piercing the heavens from the Middle and Inner districts. Category:Azuris Category:Illiaos